dtgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugi
Biography Mugi was the last of 2 saiyan children that was sent to planet Recon for a mission to exterminate the race and form their own population there. However, their mission failed when they were brainwashed as babies. He was able to escape the destructuion of the planet New Vegeta (generations after the DBGT series ended). He is revealed to have a similar appearance to Goku and Bardock. He is the strongest kid planet Recon has ever seen and seeks to become the strongest in the world. He is half Saiyan and Half Zsanglash. Zsanglash is a race that attacked Recon and they injected their DNA into Mugi as a baby. He was then able to tell the future, past and anything else. Dragon Ball: The Next Generation After the events of DBGT, a new series started starring this kid named Mugi and his father. He as a child was the son of SonYoku. He escaped the destruction of New Vegeta and was sent to planet Recon with a babyhood friend, Chibi. After 10 years, Mugi is 11 and is searching for the answers. He later on then finds his father. However, a mysterious boy comes to their house and he asks what are they doing there. 'Juhgo Saga' Mugi along with his father Yoku, best friend Chibi, and mentor Hex, they are all encountered by a villain named Juhgo! Mugi is told of Juhgo by Hex and his father in "A Break of Wind" ''when they find out that he is already casting his terror on the planet Recon. Mugi eventually encounters Juhgo but gets beaten to a pulp by him. Yoku comes and saves Mugi and Chibi in the nick of time. In "''Destiny Beyonds Destiny" ''Mugi was afraid his father was going to lose until it was revealed that his father has been training for the fight the entire time he was away. Mugi was unaware that Juhgo was holding back and returns with his minions Ox and Talsmen. Mugi and Chibi were both kidnapped by Juhgo's men. Yoku and Hex went after them. Mugi and Chibi both worked together and took the minions down. After seeing his father get tricked and hurt. Mugi finds his father's scouter and places it on him and summons all of his strength and injures Juhgo. Juhgo angered by this then attacks him head on but Hex stops him but gets horribly defeated. Chibi then saves Mugi and unleashes his ultimate attack and faints. Mugi then gets placed inside a pod where he struggles to get out of in "''One Man's Pod is Another Man's Treasure." ''Yoku struggles to fight Juhgo and save his son so he gets Hex to help and rescue him. Hex eventually does and the two gets struck with a blast. Once waking up, Yoku and Hex are about to die. Mugi then wakes Chibi up and the two both manages to injure Juhgo (barely) but then Yoku sacrifices himself to save his son and gets killed and then Mugi uses his Hiako Masenko to kill him. Enraged, Mugi decides to go train with Hex. Mugi then takes Chibi with them until they are going off to train as they hear of the next threat coming to the planet Kaonon which is right next to them. 'Saiyans Arrival Saga' 'The Genex Tournament Arc' Mugi, Hex and Chibi all goes searching for the Dragon Balls to ressurrect Yoku back to life. They manage to find 3 and then they get a flyer for the The Genex Tournament. Mugi and Chibi gets excited and they decided to train for it. Hex first scouts Mugi's powerlevel with the latter's scouter. Mugi is then happy with his powerlevel. They all then train and when they decide to get a break, Mugi goes to the fair but run into a pink headed girl named Sandy. Mugi is then interacting in a fight with her in ''"Her Name Is Sandy!". She is starting to beat him in the beginning when he is not used to her techniques. She then starts to batter him but gets surprised when he keeps coming back up stronger and more eager to fight. Mugi then reveals that he is not a Recon like her and states that he is a Saiyan and a Zsanglash. He then uses his High Speed Rush and then finishes her with his Dynamic Breaker. He then helps her up and they becomes friends. A person then shouts out that they are in love and they both state no and they both blush at one another. On the way back to the training field, Sandy asks Mugi how was he a Saiyan. He then reveals that he was born on New Vegeta. The two then meets up with Hex and Chibi as Mugi invites Sandy to join their group and she agrees. The four then goes and trains some more until the day of the tournament. They meet another girl named Mira who is friend with Turles (different from DBZ) however, she joins their party when Mugi convinces her and gazing at Chibi. In the preliminaries, Mugi and Chibi wished each other luck. Mugi was faced up against a man called General Young. The man had tricks and used those to pound Mugi. However, Yoku taps into Mugi's mind and tells Mugi to think about how he is tricking him and use it to his advantage. Mugi learns about his tricks and starts copying them and changing them into his own. Eventually, Mugi wins when knocking him out of the ring. Sandy then hugs him and they blush. Chibi then compliments him. When Chibi is facing a lion-wolf-bat man named Degear, he is doubtful in beating him. Mira then encourages him. Mugi then tells Chibi that his strength is unbelueveable. In the Final Rounds, a kid named Go-X taunted Mugi saying that he did not come this far because he had talent. He then insults Mugi's way of dressing and then Mugi vows to beat him. During the finals, Mugi was facing Hex. As Hex was too much for Mugi already, he then pounds Mugi to the ground. Mugi gets up and kicks Hex in the face and almost knocks him out of the ring. Hex then retaliates by using his Armored Assualt and nearly kills Mugi. Mugi unable to beat him then uses his tricks but he end up getting pulverized each time. Sandy then yells for him to win. Eventually they fight into the sky where Mugi then tells Hex he is about to unleash his ultimate technique that would finish Hex off for good. Hex wonders about it and Mugi tells him to go to the ground first. They both go to the ground but they land out of the ring. However, Mugi was not out of the ring and Hex was and Mugi reveals that it was a trick to win. Hex then congratulates him. Chibi and Sandy then asks what was his ultimate technique. Mugi then said that it was the Double Marionae Cannon. Go-X was surprised that Mugi was able to survive and compliments him on tricks but insults him that he cannot win with his own strength. In the Semi-Final Rounds, Mugi is fighting against Go-X and manages to lay the first hit. He then trades punches with him in "In The Heat of Battle." ''Mugi then displays his fighting abilities to Go-X which surprises him but is not enough. Go-X then pummels Mugi and even demonstrates his abilities (which are far surpassed his). Mugi is eventually down however, he gets up and vows to beat him. Mugi then powers up and uses his Double Marionae Cannon. However, that fails the first time and Mugi is drained of energy. He then taps into his real power and summons up a Super Hiako Masenko and finishes Go-X off. Go-X disappointed in what he has done apoogizes and the two becomes friends. Mugi then asks him to join his group and he accepts. Mugi then makes it to the final round with Reggie. Mugi asks Reggie why he is a Super Saiyan to which he repliess by that he was experimented and is a permanent Super Saiyan. In the final round, the two start off equal until Mugi take control of the fight until Reggie eventually reveals why he was experimented by beating the tar out of Mugi. Mugi barely holds on but summons his Double Marionae Cannon and successfully uses it before he is defeated. Reggie then compliments him but defeats him when kicking him in the face and then throwing him by the tail to outside the stadium. Reggie then gets him back and Mugi wins runner-up. Mugi then convinces Reggie to join him. Reggie goes with Chibi, Sandy, Mira and Go-X to train as Mugi goes to start his training with Hex. 'Eternal Wishes Arc' Mugi is not really seen much training while this arc focuses on his father getting stronger. However, Mugi is going up against Hex almost everyday and he transforms into a Great Ape and goes on a psychotic rampage. However, Hex was there to stop him from killing everyone and himself. 'Henjou Strikes Arc' Henjou comes to Recon with Yen looking for the Dragon Balls. The heroes are then prepared to stop them. Henjou goes up and literally beats Mugi, Chibi, Hex, Go-X and Reggie up. Mugi is then eager to defeat and him fights him head on. However, his strength is not enough and he is utterly defeated. He is back on his feet when it is only him, Chibi and Hex fighting. The three then triple teams him to where they are tied with him. He then pound them all. Mugi is saved by Hex from a blast that would have killed him. Hex then dies and Mugi beats Henjou up until he powers down and wasted all of his energy. He is then about to be killed until Yoku arrives and stops Henjou. Yen is then excited to see his little brother again. Henjou then fights Yoku and struggles. Mugi and the others are then surprised when they find out how strong Yoku is now. Mugi is then watching the fight with his father and Yen along with the others in ''"A Brother's Duel." ''Mugi was devasted when his friend were nearly dead. He then gets beat up. Yoku then saves Mugi and Mugi and Chibi both finishes him off when they combine their powers into Yoku's Dracobomb. 'Coolza Saga' 'Journey To Kent''' While they were healing in the hospital, they are fed Senzu Beans and Mugi goes out to get a ship from the Laboratory. However, he runs into a man named Gamo and they fight. Mugi however easily beats him as his power has increased immensely since the fight with the Saiyans. Trivia *After Yoku, Mugi is the main protagonist. Major Fights *Mugi vs. Juhgo *Mugi vs. Ox *Mugi vs. Ox & Talsmen *Mugi vs. Juhgo (2nd) *Mugi vs. Sandy *Mugi vs. Hex *Mugi vs. Go-X *Mugi vs. Reggie